


Wolfstar being subtle

by kei28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Fluff, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei28/pseuds/kei28
Summary: A small collection of every time someone found out about Remus and Sirius.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	1. Lily

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not support JKR nor agree with any of her transphobic statements. If you do, please leave.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the fifth year.

“Where is he?” Lily stormed in the boys' common room like it was the most natural thing in the world. Like she wouldn’t cause James’ heart attack.

“Who?” Peter asked while writing his Transfiguration essay.

“Remus, of course! We were supposed to meet in the common room for the evening rounds.”

“Don’t worry, Evans. He is probably in the library. He’ll be here soon.” James said, a bit disappointed that Lily wasn’t looking for him.

However, Lily didn’t feel like waiting, so she sprinted towards the library. 

She had just turned the last corner when she heard two students. It was dark, so she couldn’t actually understand who they were, but she straightened her shoulders, already preparing her best prefect voice.

“I _really_ need to go, ” one of them said. The taller one was leaning against the wall, right next to the library door; the shorter one had his arms around the other’s wait. “Don’t pout at me, Pads”

_Pads?_ , Lily thought. A hypothesis was already forming in her mind.

“Just another one and I’ll leave you. Please?” That was unquestionably Sirius’ voice. The other one chuckled and kissed him noisily.

Lily wanted to jump and scream out of joy. She had suspected that they were together, but she never had the courage to ask.

“Night trysts are not allowed, ” the girl said, her voice was firm. Unlike people believed, Lily Evans could be fun and mischievous. The two boys turned to look at her.

“You of all people should know that, Remus,” she continued, crossing her arms.

“Lily, I- I was just on my way to meet you,” Remus muttered. He was so embarrassed, Lily wanted to squeeze him. Sirius, on the other hand, didn’t dare to look at her in the eyes.

“Oh yeah, I can see that.” She laughed.  “Sirius, would you mind lending me your boyfriend for the next hour?” The boy looked at her with amusement, “I promise I’ll bring him back just as you left him. You know, flustered and everything.”

Sirius laughed, nodding and holding his boyfriend’s waist, and Remus hid his faces behind his hands; then he asked, “What are you so cheerful about, anyway?”

“Mary owes me ten galleons.”


	2. Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the sixth year. 
> 
> TW: mention of sex  
> 

Peter was tired. Exhausted. Drained.

All he could think about while leaving Potions was his bed. His comfortable, warm bed. However, that day luck wasn’t really in his favour.

When he entered his dorm room, the most shocking, unpleasant, unbelievable scene was before his eyes. Sirius and Remus were laying on the floor. Naked. _Shagging_.

Peter screamed out of horror, covering his eyes. The two boys screamed too and quickly got up.

Remus swore in Welsh, looking for his trousers, “You were supposed to lock the door this time!”

“I did it!” Sirius replied while hiding under the bed covers, “It must have worn off! It’s not my fault if today you wanted foreplay so bad!”

“Sirius!”, Remus yelled; he still hadn’t found his trousers.

“I’m scarred for life, ” Peter whispered.

“’m so sorry Peter, you weren't supposed to find out about it like this.”

“It’s okay.” It wasn’t but what could he say? He made of leaving.

“Where are you going?” Sirius asked. He was laughing now.

“To find Lily. I need her to obliviate me.” Peter replied. He opened the door, but before leaving he felt like he should have let them know he was fine with them being together; so he added, still closed-eyes, “Love you lads!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not me trying to redeem Peter; I just think that he had been a really good friend at the time


	3. James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only time they had to tell it themselves because James is that oblivious.  
> Set in the sixth year.
> 
> tw: language

If you asked anyone at Hogwarts what James Potter was like, they probably would have said that he was a handsome guy, a brilliant student, a confident prick or a terrific Quidditch player.

If you asked his friends, they would have said that he was an idiot. An utter, unbelievable idiot.

In all fairness, James Potter was a great wizard and could learn spells quicker than everyone else, but he wasn’t a really  _ quick _ person. He would justify himself saying he was just a bit  _ distracted _ at times. It would have taken him days for noticing Lily’s new hairstyle or Sirius’ new tattoo. He would have bumped into walls or students all the time if Remus didn't grab him by the scruff of the neck. It was a miracle he didn’t kill himself by falling off his broom.

That’s why there was a bet between Remus, Sirius and Peter on how long it would have taken James to understand that two of his best friends were dating. While Remus was sure that he would have never caught up unless they told him, the other two wanted to give him at least the benefit of the doubt — Sirius believed that it would have taken a couple of weeks, Peter assumed at least a month. 

“We ought to give him some hints!” Sirius said at some point, way too cheerful, “Otherwise he will not understand.”

So Remus and Sirius started being more affectionate in front of James, more than usual. If they were in their dorm room, Sirius would lay on his boyfriend’s bed while he was studying and cling shamelessly on to him. Or if they were planning the next prank, Remus would absently stroke Black’s long hair. Black even let himself slip a few times and called Remus _love_ _._ Every time Potter looked at them with dazed eyes and then go back to whatever he was doing. Peter found it extremely hilarious and couldn’t help but snigger — James never noticed him.

“I don’t think he will ever understand, Pads, ” Remus asserted while turning the page of his book. Sirius, who was right beside him with his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, huffed exasperatedly.

It had been three weeks since they first made the bet and James seemed his usual oblivious self. If it wasn’t so annoying, it would have been actually cute.

“I think it’s time, ” Peter intervened, “Maybe when he comes back from practice. He is usually in a chuffed mood.” Sirius sighed and agreed.

When James made his entrance in the Gryffindor common room, he was all sweat and tired smile, as expected.

“Hiya lads! Good practice today!”

“Hello Prongs, how about a game of chess?” Peter proposed hopeful — James was his only legitimate competition.

“‘Course, Pete. I’ll just go and have a quick shower first.” Potter then looked at the other two Marauders, that were sitting very close to each other. Sirius’ hand was somewhere under Remus’ jumper. “Padfoot, Moony.” he greeted smiling, before heading up to their dorm room.

“Pillock, ” Sirius murmured, causing Remus’ and Peter’s laughter.

-

James and Peter had already had a couple of games when Sirius finally spoke up.

“So Prongs, any news?”

James looked up to him, confused, “Mmh? What do you mean?”

“I don’t know, have you noticed something new?”

“Padfoot, where are you going with this? I am too knackered for your riddles.” Potter chuckled.

“Oh no, Prongies. These are not riddles. Just genuine questions.” Sirius smirked his usual confident smile, “So, did your negligent self noticed something  _ odd _ ?”

James seemed more confused by the minute.

“I think we should just tell him,” Remus suggested laughing nervously.

“But it’s not funny in that way, Moony!”

“Tell me what?”

“Moony and I are together,” Sirius said promptly. Remus put a hand on his leg, he knew that he wasn’t easy for his boyfriend. It wasn’t for both of them, actually.

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“I don’t understand.”

Sirius snorted ironically, “Of course you don’t, James.”

“We are a couple, ” Lupin announced. You could literally see James’ brain working fast. It was ridiculous.

“What? I mean, how–? What? I just... When the hell happened?”

“Last year, ” Sirius answered, amused by his best friend’s reaction, but Remus could tell he was relieved.

“Oh... OH! How come I never noticed?” 

The other three burst in loud laughter. “James Potter, you bloody idiot!”

“What?” the boy asked, for the umpteenth time.

“We did try to make you notice! But you live on another planet, mate!” Sirius exclaimed, still cackling.

“Oh, I’m sorry, guys, ” James went slightly pink.

“‘S fine, Prongs, ” Remus said, “Is it okay for you, right? Me and Sirius being together, I mean.”

“Of fucking course it is, Moony! I’m happy for you.” James looked fondly at his friends — Sirius beamed widely. “As long as I don’t find you two shagging.”

Black threw him a pillow, muttering a  _ tosser _ .

Peter grunted loudly, “It’s not something you forget easily, trust me!”

“Oi, I won the bet!” Remus said suddenly. “I want my reward, Black.”

“And you shall receive it, Moony,” Sirius replied, with a wink. His boyfriend looked at him with a lewd and amusing expression.

“Oh, for Godric’s sake, stop it,” Peter said, though he didn’t seem much annoyed, “See, Prongs? That's what we are going to endure every day, from now on.”

James smiled again, affectionately, “Yeah, what a irk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love James so much


	4. Regulus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit different. Hope you like it.  
> TW: language  
> 
> 
> Set in the seventh year.

Sirius had been acting weird the whole day. Actually, he had been since coming back from Quidditch practise the night before, but Remus thought that maybe he was just tired. So he didn’t worry too much about it. The next day, however, the werewolf woke up alone in his bed; Sirius had already left. Remus felt like his day already started in the worst way possible.

He found him at breakfast, in the Great Hall, sitting next to James and chatting lively - and way too loudly for such an early hour. He barely looked at Remus and didn’t even bother to greet him.

_ Sod _ , Remus thought angrily as he seated next to Peter.

James glanced at both of them with a confused expression; he was used to them greet each other good morning every day, sometimes with a smile, sometimes with a quick kiss, if a lot of people weren’t around. He seemed like he wanted to ask something but then decided against it.

They had breakfast, making noise and annoying the other students - so basically, in the usual Marauders style. Sirius laughed and joked around like nothing was wrong. Remus nudged his foot with his own to get his attention, but if Sirius noticed it, he didn’t show. The werewolf felt so bad that he left early with the same old excuse (he forgot to return a book to the library) and went to the Charms class, hoping that Sirius would talk to him there. Charms was the only class in which students could be a bit freer and able to make small groups while practising spells – his boyfriend would always take the opportunity to put his leg on Remus’ thigh and play with his hair, and Remus would promptly rest his hand on Sirius’ hip. Not of that happened that day though, as he ignored him, too busy trying to succeed in the new charm before James.

The same happened at Potions. They couldn't be touchy during Slughorn’s classes because Remus was paired with Lily, but that never stopped Sirius from smiling at him from time to time and send him small flying notes (some of which were very dirty, but Remus appreciated them anyway). That day, he seemed utterly interested in the lesson. And finally, at the last lesson they shared, History of Magic - which Sirius would usually spend asleep on his boyfriend’s shoulder -, Remus even saw him take notes.

_ What the hell is wrong with you?  _ , Remus thought. He needed to talk to him. And he tried as soon as Binns stopped his monologue, but Sirius was dragged away by James.

“Sorry, Moony, Quidditch practise! See you later, mate?” Potter asked; the werewolf couldn't do anything but nod. 

He walked towards the Ancient Runes’ class feeling his heart a little heavy.   
  


-

He saw Sirius again only that night.

Remus had decided to skip dinner because he wanted to finish a remarkably complicated Defence Against the Dark Arts essay – and because he also didn’t want to see Sirius. After his Quidditch practise, Sirius had done his best to ignore Remus in every way possible. Till that moment.

He entered the dorm room and laid on Remus’ bed, next to him, smashing a book and several papers. Sirius put a hand on his thigh, caressing softly; Remus moved away angrily.

“What?”, Sirius asked. The prick had the audacity to be genuinely confused.

“You ignored me all day.”

“No, I did not.”

“Yes, you did. On purpose too.”

“That’s not true.”

“Liar. Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why did you do it?”

“No reason.”

“Okay.”

Sirius tried to touch him again, this time on the hip. He pulled away.

“Oh come on, Moony. You are not mad, are you?”

“No.” Remus had to rely on most of his willpower to remain calm and not to hit him with a book.

“I was just in a mood. Happy?”

“Mmh.”

“What now? What do you mean by  _mmh_?”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Of fucking course you don’t, Rem!” Sirius snapped, sitting up.

“Did I do something?” Remus’ voice was slightly shaky now – Sirius seemed to notice because he softened too.

“No, Moony.”

“Then what?”

“Nothing, I told you!”

“Okay.”  _Merlin, they were going nowhere._

“Remus, this conversation is becoming inconclusive.”

“Your fault. You decided that I don’t need to know the truth.”

“Maybe you don’t!”

“Maybe I want to know.” 

“Let’s not fight, please. It’s been an awful day already.”

“Then talk to me, Pads. I want to help.”

Sirius breathed out heavily, “All right, then. Regulus knows about us.”

Remus stayed silent for a moment, waiting for that information to sink in. “How?”, he asked then.

“Dunno. I don’t think he is completely sure about it but someone probably told him. Some Slytherin, of course.” he replied in one single breath, as he usually did when he was nervous. 

“Is that why you ignored me today? So he wouldn’t get any confirmation?”

“I’m so sorry, love.” And Remus recognised nothing but sincerity; he intertwined their fingers, to comfort him.

“It’s okay, I understand. Just come to me next time, you know you can always talk to me.”

“I know. Thank you.”

Sirius laid on his back again and shifted a bit, so he could hug Remus. The werewolf immediately forgot that he had been mad at him all day.

“What do you want to do?”

“Tell him?” Sirius responded with uncertainty, “It’s the only way.”

“You sure? We could just say that it's a false rumour.”

“I don’t want to pretend forever. It’s been horrible not being able to touch you today.” 

Remus’ heart melted, “Yeah, for me too.”

They stayed quiet for a bit, just holding each other.

“Do you think he could tell your mom?” Remus asked. He never opened the Black family subject if he could avoid it; every time he found himself trembling with rage.

“Don’t know, don’t care. He can tell her, the small prat. It’s not like she can kick me out or something.” he answered laughing bitterly. Remus – who knew his boyfriend better than anyone else and knew that, despite everything, he still cared about his family’s judgment – pulled him even closer and kissed him on his forehead.

“We’ll do whatever you want, darling. And I’ll be with you, no matter what Regulus says.”

Sirius hid his face in Remus’ neck and let out a small sob.

-

Two days later, the perfect opportunity to tell Regulus showed up. 

That Sunday morning, Hogwarts students could go on their usual Hogsmeade trip. As seventh-year students, Hogsmeade had stopped being interesting at least two years earlier but Sirius seemed pretty excited about it – Remus couldn’t quite tell if it was a good thing or not.

“We will find him and his creepy friends at the Three Broomsticks. We will talk to him and get this over with,” he said while walking to the village.

"How do you intend to tell him?" Peter asked, curiously. Sirius shrugged but didn't answer.

"Tell me that you are not going to just snog Moony in front of him, Black," James said with his usual mom voice. Peter laughed, creating a small cloud fog of condensation - it was getting colder and colder as December approached. 

"Of course not, Jamie dear," he responded cheerfully, "I was actually thinking I could say something more formal, like - _Hello young brother, I just wanted to inform you that all those rumours about me liking dick, are indeed true. Hope you have a delightful day, give my regards to our mother_. Do you reckon it will work?" The four boys laughed loudly at that, making a few heads turn.

When they arrived at the Three Broomsticks, they soon found out that Sirius was in fact right - Regulus was there, sitting in one of the semicircular booths with his Slytherin friends.

"Now seriously, Pads, how do want to do this?" Remus asked; he was a bit nervous now. Sirius took his hand and murmured _Come_. He dragged him to Regulus' table.

"Hi, Reggie."

"Sirius," the boy said. He seemed so surprised to see Sirius that he didn't even notice that Remus was there, _and_ the fact that they were holding hands.

"How are you?" Sirius asked, slowly. His brother looked vehemently at him, moving his head slightly and tapping his fingers on the table. Sirius nodded as if he understood. Remus looked at the scene in absolute confusion - only later that day he realised that they were having a sort of silent and secret conversation; the fact made him hate Walburga Black even more.

"Do you need anything?" Regulus broke the silence, finally shifting his attention from Sirius to Remus. "Hi, Lupin."

Remus couldn't help but thinking that boy was intimidating, even if he was younger than him. The way he held himself was so majestic that it was almost overwhelming. Sirius wasn't like that; sure, he still was regal and elegant and charming like an aristocrat, but he had always made it seem natural. Regulus was _austere_.

The werewolf greeted him back, "Regulus."

"Not really. We are here just to make some things straight," Sirius answered with a smirk, "Oh well, maybe _straight_ is not the right word."

Remus snorted at the pun; he should have seen that coming. His boyfriend smiled mischievously at him.

It took Regulus a few seconds to catch up, glancing at the two boys, then at their intertwined hands, and finally at them again. Regulus softly laughed and said, "Merlin, Sirius, you really have done your best to piss off Mother. I'm impressed."

Sirius grinned.


	5. McGonagall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in seventh year.

Minerva McGonagall was a very busy and stressed woman. When she could, she always avoided getting involved in students’ quarrels – especially when they were  _love_ quarrels.

That day, however, while walking to the Gryffindor Tower, she heard two familiar voices coming towards her and they were arguing so loudly that she couldn't not listen.

“You led her on, Sirius!” Mr Lupin was saying.

“That’s bullshit, Moony and you know it,” Mr Black responded.

Minerva wrinkled her nose at the swear word but she kept on listening. She was curious now.

“She asked you out!”

“And I said no! What was I supposed to do? Slap her?”

“Not smile at her, for instance,” Mr Lupin sounded quite irritated.

“I was trying being polite.”

“Oh, Sirius Black, the man that cannot be less than gallant and chivalrous!” 

“C’mon love, you are being irrational” 

Minerva smiled at the nickname – she always thought that they would make a good couple, and she always loved being right.

“No, I’m not.” they stopped walking “Do you know what people say about you? About that fucking record thing?”

“Do you believe them?” Mr Black seemed to be pouting.

“Most certainly not, Pads. But you can’t expect me not to be mad.”

At that moment, Minerva arrived in front of them, a smirk on her face.

“Mr Black, Mr Lupin, no shouting in the corridors,” she said. She enjoyed the slightly worried expression on their faces.

“I’m sorry, Professor,” they said in unison.

“And Mr Black, ” she continued “I don’t want to hear you leading girls on. I expect you to properly apologise to Mr Lupin and do something to make up to him. Otherwise, detention.”

“What?!” Sirius exclaimed. 

Remus snickered. “Thank you, Professor. Maybe this time he’ll understand.”

“Moony!” Sirius blushed hard – it was hilarious. Minerva smirked at them and then left, hearing Mr Lupin laughing loudly.


	6. Snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the seventh year.
> 
> TW: homophobic language and behaviour

During Waxing Gibbous moon, Remus was slower than usual. He woke up at the same time as every other day but stayed in bed for a while until he remained alone in the dorm room. He had a shower and then walked to the Great Hall, his joints were already aching. 

At the breakfast table, Sirius and James in their Quidditch uniform were talking to a giggling Lily, while Peter and Marlene were revising some charms.

“‘Morning,” Remus mumbled, sitting next to his boyfriend.

“Good morning, Moony!,” James was always so energetic in the morning and Remus couldn't even begin to comprehend how it was possible. Bloody perfect Potter.

Sirius greeted him with a mischievous smile, “Hello, sunshine.”

Remus groaned, annoyed, “I know I look like shit. No need to mock me.”

“I’m not mocking you, Moony. You are always beautiful to me, you know, ” Sirius replied — Remus hated how amused he seemed. 

Lupin laughed softly. “Yeah, sure. Didn't you have a free day from practice today?”, he asked nodding towards his broom.

“Game next week, ” James intervened, serving himself a massive portion of beans, “We need to be ready.”

“You and your stupid Quidditch! It just keeps you away from your partners. Am I right, Remus? Marlene?” Lily said, making her long red hair flying around. Marlene looked up from her book and nodded vehemently — Marlene’s girlfriend, Dorcas, was the Gryffindor Keeper.

Remus nodded too and pouted, “I finally had a free today.” Sirius seemed ready to drop Quidditch practise right at that moment.

“Don’t even think about it, mate, ” James said and then looked at Lily, “I’m sorry Lils, I’ll make up to you. Next week. Once we’ve won the game.”

Lily rolled her eyes, and her boyfriend kissed her cheek affectionately.

“Tired?” Sirius asked when breakfast was over and they were leaving the Great Hall. Remus nodded slowly. “Just go to bed, Moony. Rest a bit.”

“I can’t. I need to start revising Transfiguration.”

“Rem, the exams are  _months_ away!” Sirius sighed; it was a lost cause, he knew it, “Just promise me you won’t fall asleep on those horrible chairs in the library. They kill your back.”

“Yes, mom, I promise. Now go, see you at lunch.” 

Sirius grinned at him and kissed his quickly, before following James to the Quidditch pitch.

-

The path from the Great Hall to the library wasn’t very long but that day Remus felt like it was. His legs were burning and he had an irritating headache — maybe he should have listened to Sirius and gone to bed.

“Oh, look who it is! Loony Loopy Lupin!” Severus Snape’s voice echoed in the deserted corridor, while he slowly walked towards him. Remus muttered an imprecation; the last thing he needed was Snape’s disturbances. 

“Hi, Snape,” the boy said calmly. If you didn’t know Remus, you could have thought he was being kind, but he just wanted to elude Snape rapidly, really.

“What are you doing all alone, Lupin? Your arrogant friends finally realised it was to time to drop you?” he asked with a wicked smile. Remus found it ridiculous.

“Bugger off, Snivellus. At least  I  have friends,” Remus replied, amused, “I heard rumours that you talk to your books from time to time. Must get lonely.”

Severus grimaced, “Careful, Lupin.” 

“Oh! They are true, aren’t they?” Remus snickered — he didn’t believe it when Peter first told him, but now that he knew, it was quite hilarious.

“It’s for spells!” Snape grumbled.

“Of course, it is, Snivellus. I believe you,” the Gryffindor said, now fully laughing.

“How bald of you to laugh, when we both know your secret is even bigger than mine?”

Remus froze. Two years earlier, Dumbledore made Snape promise that he wouldn't tell anyone about his _furry little problem_ , and he didn't mention it since, but he should have known that the boy would threat to rat everything, sooner or later. He really wished he was in the comfort of his bed right now.

“What secret, Severus?”

“So, I am Severus now?” Snape chuckled cruelly. He knew he was now in control and he showed it by fixing his posture and lifting his head, as if it could make him look taller than Remus, “Are you scared, Lupin? Scared that people will find out that you are a fucking poof?”

“Wait-”, Remus began to say. He was still startled, so at first, he didn't even understand that Snape was talking about his _other_ "secret".

“You think I didn’t notice?", he continued, "How disgustingly you look at Black? That’s horrid if you ask me. Sickening homos in our halls — and then I thought Hogwarts couldn’t get any worse!”

Remus was close to punching him, he was so very close. He never had a problem with beating up a homophobe, he never did since he was fifteen. However, he thought better to keep his cool — he couldn't afford detention when the moon was approaching.

“Well, you are walking these halls, Snivellus. It definitely can get worse.”

“I’m not a faggot though.”

“Are you sure? I mean, if you noticed the way I look at Sirius, you must have been staring. A lot.” Remus made sure was that his voice was full of lasciviousness. People thought that gay people were predators? Then he could use it in his favour.

Snape’s face became bright red, "Don't try to the derail, Lupin. I saw you two kiss."

"As every other student at Hogwarts. It's not like we are hiding it, Snivellus," he asserted, crossing his arms, "And people say you are smart!"

Snape hissed, "It's disgusting."

"So is your greasy hair, Snivellus, but what can we do about it?" Remus didn't hear Sirius approaching, nor he knew why he was there and not at the Quidditch pitch, but he was so glad that he wasn’t.

"Hello, Moony," he said, putting an arm around his middle, while his eyes were still on Snape, who looked ridiculously miffed at that point.

"Hey," he smiled, "What happened?"

"Wind. Too dangerous to fly. Also, my _boyfriend-sonar_ was going off and I knew I needed to intervene." 

Lupin laughed loudly, "I'm fine, don't worry. Just Snivellus being his usual idiotic self. Nothing I can't handle."

"Oh, I know you can take care of yourself, _baby_ ," Remus understood what he was doing and he just knew that Sirius certainly enjoying himself, "It's this git I don't trust."

Snape smirked, "You know, Black, I pity you. I mean – Gryffindor, blood traitor, disowned _and_ queer? Seems like a miserable existence to me."

Remus was ready to fight him - really punching him this time -, but Sirius, who noticed his body tensed, caressed his hip with his thumb, to keep him calm.

"Poor, Snivellus, you want to fuck us so bad, it's almost comical."

Snape's face flushed again, but Remus wasn't sure if it was out of embarrassment or anger. "Fuck off, Black!", he yelled, before stomping away.

"Thank you, love," Remus said, watching Snape leaving with an amused smile.

"Anytime. Can we go take that nap now?"


End file.
